Diskussion:Bds/Herausragende Fundstellen
vorherige Version zu S.60-64: Für Zahlenangaben zur deutschen PVC-Wirtschaft 2006 werden Informationen aus einer Image-Broschüre aus dem Jahr 2005 übernommen, die sich auf frühere Jahre beziehen. Dabei werden pikanterweise zwei vermeintliche Quellen aus 2006 genannt. Diese Referenzierungen sind jedoch logisch unmöglich, da eine Quelle aus 2006 keine Informationen für das gesamte Kalenderjahr 2006 liefern kann – das ginge frühestens 2007. Zur „Verlegung“ von Daten auf das Jahr 2006(Seiten 63 und 60) Seite 63 Beschäftigte und Umsatz bleiben über den gesamten Zeitraum 2002 -2006 konstant. Diese beiden Angaben allein können also nicht als Indikator für „Verschleierung“ herhalten. ABER: Die angegebene Quelle AGPU 2006a (Seite 4, Zeile 14-16) bezieht sich bei den Zahlenangaben eindeutig auf 2005 – Bds spricht dagegen auf S.63 eindeutig von 2006. Wie sich die Statistik zusammensetzt (ohne Fensterbau und Hersteller von Autos) findet sich jedoch nicht in AGPU 2006a, sondern nur in der Imagebroschüre PVCplus, für die Erläuterung der Zahlen von 2002. Die Quellenangabe ist also falsch, denn die zugrunde gelegten Zahlen gelten nicht für 2006 – sie wurden von ihm dahin verlegt. Seite 60 Das gilt umso eindeutiger für die abweichenden Zahlen. Die Image-Broschüre gibt für 2003 eine weltweite Jahresproduktion von 202 Mio t an mit einem 8,5%-Anteil für Deutschland – das schreibt auch Bds auf S.60 so - allerdings für 2006 (Quelle: PlasticsEurope 2006). PlasticsEurope publiziert Marktdaten zwei Jahre nach Ablauf eines Kalenderjahres. Entsprechend stehen die tatsächlichen Zahlen für 2006 in PlasticsEurope 2008 http://www.plasticseurope.org/plastics-industry/market-data.aspx . Danach wurden 2006 weltweit 245 Mio. t produziert und Deutschland hatte nur noch einen Anteil von 8%. Quellen- und Zahlenangaben sind falsch, die Zahlen von 2003 wurden mithin auf 2006 übertragen. Jetzt wäre es noch schön, könnte man nachschauen, um was für eine Publikation es sich denn bei PlasticsEurope 2006 handeln soll. Im Literaturverzeichnis findet sich nur die Angabe „PlasticsEurope Deutschland e.V. 2006: Statistics and Market Research“. Im Internet findet sie sich nicht. Falls es denn eine Publikation gegeben haben sollte, liegt nahe, dass hier die 2004er Daten stehen. Denn die 2005er Daten wurden 2007 veröffentlicht und die 2006er Daten s.o. 2008 http://www.plasticseurope.org/plastics-industry/market-data.aspx Aber selbst wenn persönlich nachgefragt wurde, hätte man im Jahr 2006 nicht die Zahlen für das Kalenderjahr 2006 nennen können, da die frühestens nach Beendigung des Jahres, mithin 2007 hätten feststehen können. Die Übertragung „alter“ Daten auf das Jahr 2006 ist somit m.M.n.evident. Schuju 16:07, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :In der Tat ist es eine sehr wichtige Frage, auf was für eine Quelle Djir-Sarai sich mit der Angabe "PlaticsEurope Deutschland 2006" (bzw. im Literaturverzeichnis: "PlasticsEurope Deutschland e.V. 2006: Statistics and Market Research") berufen will - und auf welche er sich berufen kann. Die Tabelle auf S. 60 soll dieser Quelle entnommen sein. Die Angaben dieser Tabelle finden sich jedoch weder in The Compelling Facts about Plastics - An analysis of plastics production, demand and recovery for 2005 in Europe (von 2007), noch in The Compelling Facts about Plastics - An analysis of plastics production, demand and recovery for 2006 in Europe (von 2008). Eine ältere Ausgabe - z.B. für 2004 (von 2006) - ist auf plasticseurope.org nicht zu finden. In der deutschen Abteilung, für die die Benennung als "PlaticsEurope Deutschland" spricht, gibt es keinerlei Dokumente aus dieser Zeit zum Abruf. Auch im Internet Archive ist nichts zu finden. Keine uns bekannte Quelle von PlaticsEurope enthält also (beispielsweise) die Daten der Tabelle auf S. 60. :Daher vermute ich: Die Marktstudien von PlaticsEurope sind nicht für die Öffentlichkeit gedacht, sondern werden nur gegen (hohe) Zahlungen oder an Mitgliedsunternehmen abgegeben. Das ist durchaus üblich in der industriellen Marktforschung. Die auf plasticseurope.org zu findenden Broschüren machen auch eher den Eindruck von Werbeheften (für die eigenen Daten) als von harten Informationsbroschüren. :Das würde auch die zumindest ungewöhnliche Angabe im Literaturverzeichnis erklären. Das sieht ja weder wie ein Verweis auf gedruckte Literatur (habe auch keine Bibliothek dazu gefunden), noch wie ein Verweis auf einen Aktenbestand in einem öffentlich zugänglichen Archiv aus. Wenn die daraus entnommenen Angaben, wie ich annehme, nicht öffentlich überprüfbar sind, dann stellt sich natürlich die Frage, inwiefern das den Grundsätzen von Wissenschaft entspricht. :Auf plasticseurope.org wird auf einen Experten namens Claus-Jürgen Simon (mit E-Mail) verwiesen. Vielleicht kann man den einfach mal fragen, ob es solche statistischen Broschüren gibt, ob daraus die Prozentzahlen aus der Tabelle auf S. 60 hervorgehen, oder ob PlasticsEurope solche Daten überhaupt hat. Im besten Fall kann Simon bestätigen, dass die Daten nicht von PlasticsEurope stammen. :--134.102.20.212 22:08, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : : Es kann keine Quelle aus 2006 geben, die die Zahlen für das Kalenderjahr 2006 angibt. Von daher ist die Quellenangabe auf jeden Fall falsch. Auf Seite 60 befindet sich bei Bds ein Diagramm. Er schreibt allerdings im Text „Tabelle“ – ein weiterer Hinweis für das Abschreiben aus PVCplus 2005 http://www.agpu.de/fileadmin/user_upload/produktinfo1.pdf, wo dem - fast wortwörtlich übernommenem - Text dann tatsächlich eine Tabelle mit den Zahlen für 2004 folgt. Es spricht viel dafür, dass aus diesen Zahlen das unzureichend beschriftete Balkendiagramm erzeugt wurde. Allerdings leicht abweichend was die Zahlen hinter dem Komma angeht - so wurden vermutlich ABS/SAN/ASA und „Sonstige“ zu einem auf 5% „abgerundeten“ Balken zusammengefasst. Schuju 01:54, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC)